til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian
"Lucian. A surprisingly friendly, but still totally insane metal worker. He makes all the puzzles and gates and locked doors around the house. It’s his fault I can’t get anywhere." —Journal Description Lucian is the boss from Chapter 3 in Til Morning's Light. He is a very BIG mechanic in charge of keep making Puzzles, Gates and repairing stuff in the Mansion. He's responsible for the murder of Evan and Hannah . Backstory See: Journal Entry When Lucian was a child, no older than 3, he burned down the house in which his family lived. Although no one was home, and young Lucian made it out safely, it was, he claims, the last time he ever lived in a nice house…until he arrived to the mansion. He claims to vividly recall the details of that house. Of his father in the study, his mother reading in the living room. When Lucian was still very young, his father turned his back on the family. From them on, Lucian’s mother could not stand to look at him, who reminded her so much of his father. Lucian’s grandfather alone watched over a young Lucian, but he was a drunk. And yet Lucian, somehow, came out of the mess entirely optimistic, always looking ahead. Living in the Mansion (This does not merely belong to Lucian's life, they are just events in which Lucian participated and they are references to two puzzles featured in the game) When Constance started to lose sanity and she began to challenge Crowes oftenly, he ordered Lucian to smash all of her phonograph records. One day, Crowes heard Lucian singing a tune as he toiled in his workshop. Lucian informed Crowes that he heard it from a young girl in his youth. Encounter with Erica Lucian is located in his workshop on floor 3. Crowes talked with Erica and he got a "deal" with her, if she stopped from altering order in the house, he will allow Erica to leave the mansion, unharmed and with Angie. When Erica found Lucian she said she does not want to fight him and tried to reason with him and talk about the "deal" she had with Crowes. But Lucian didn't want to listen, he said "Little girl play funny tricks. But Lucian is SMARTER than she think". He said Erica is very small and from stories he heard he "expected something meatier" An angry Erica exclaims she's sorry for disappointing him, "Oh, no Is FINE! I have crushed SO MANY over years. Lucian is NOT picky man!" Says Lucian. Erica in response says he doesn't look like a MAN at all, Lucian says she has good eye, he made many "IMPROVEMENTS" over years. "Very efficient now. Strong. Fast." After this, both stop talking and begin to fight. Battle Style Lucian mainly attacks using his wrench or chasing Erica around his workshop. Dash: Lucian will stare at one place looking towards her, then he'll dash at her at high speed. If the dash is notavoided, it will cause Erica to enter the Boss Challenge. Chase:' '''After an Erica attacks Lucian while she's down in the workshop, Lucian will begin to chase her. When she'scaught by him, Erica will enter to the Boss Challenge. ''Creatures: Lucian can summon Leechers, Pinchers and Chompers all around his Workshop. Boss Challenge:' Stop Lucian' Lucian's Challenge is to stop him to hit Erica with his wrench, tap all the icons onscreen very quick to stop him. If youfail, Lucian will hurt Erica, causing her to lose Health Points. Gallery Lucian dead painting.png|Lucian's dead painting Lucian painting.png|Lucian's painting Lucianface.png|Lucian's face Lucian.png|Lucian as seen on the journal Lucian attacking hammer.png|Lucian about to hit Erica with the hammer Lucian pulling out a dynamite.png|Lucian throwing dynamite Lucian judging Erica.png|Lucian judging Erica Lucian in game.png|Lucian in game Fighting Lucian.png|Fighting Lucian Lucian attacking.png|Lucian attacking with his wrench Lucian punching.png|Lucian punching Erica Lucian upon death.png|Lucian dying Trivia . Lucian is the only Character who talks on third person. . Lucian is the one of the two biggest enemies in the game, followed by the Creeper. See Also .Lucian Boss Battle .Bosses .Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses